


My Roommate's Brother Is Hot

by blueberrytater



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, CEO Castiel, M/M, Nerd Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrytater/pseuds/blueberrytater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has the sudden realization that his roommate's brother is hot and that he is not totally straight</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Roommate's Brother Is Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this post: http://luninosity.tumblr.com/post/131986762509/overhead-while-walking-to-the-parking-lot-on  
> this is short but id figure i would post it anyway!  
> tumblr post: http://puunkcas.tumblr.com/post/146514436774/based-off-of-this-post-thank-you-to-destihecker

Dean followed Charlie out of lecture that just finished, Charlie was animatedly talking about how their professor should have given her a better grade on the paper that she actually worked hard on when Dean blurted out, “I think my roommate’s older brother is hitting on me.”

Charlie stopped in her tracks, “Wait what? What makes you say that?”

He sighed and continued to walk, “I don’t know, he’s helping with Samandriel’s part of the rent but now he’s covering my part too. He wants to hang out, even when his brother isn’t even there and yesterday, he went to get Sam’s books for next semester and asked if I wanted to come along. I assumed he offered because I was talking about having to ride my bike to the bookstore and wanted to be nice, but no, he bought my books for me too! Well, not all of them because I barely know the guy and I would feel guilty! Then we went to this diner and he bought me dinner too.” Dean hunched his shoulders and looked over at Charlie who had a grin forming on her face.

“Oh my God, Dean! Is he hot?”Charlie was full on grinning now, she was basically bouncing.

Dean blushed a little and shook his head, “I mean, yeah kinda, I guess? I mean, I wouldn’t know.”

Charlie laughed for a few seconds, “Wait, he’s not all creepy and weird is he?”

“What? No, dude, he’s really chill, actually. He’s super smart, he’s like a CEO or something and he’s always willing to help out and he-”

Charlie cut him off with a gasp, “Oh my God! You like him don’t you? You have a crush on your roommate’s brother!”

Dean shushed her, “Jesus, Charlie, you want people on Mars to hear you? And no, I don’t like him! I’m not gay!”

“No, but you could be bisexual! I’ve seen the way you look at Dr. Sexy and Han Solo and it’s not in heterosexual way.”

Dean stopped walking, “Fuck. Maybe I do like him okay?” Dean stopped walking and hung his head. Charlie patted his back.

“It’s okay, bro. Just think, you could be dating a CEO!”

Dean just groaned and looked to the sky.

xxxxx

Later that night, Dean was laying on the couch watching some random documentary he found, when there was a knock on the door. He sighed, it probably was just Samandriel who was out for the night and forgot his keys. He stood up and opened the door. “Dude, we need to tie the key around your wrist.” He looked up and definitely did not see Samandriel standing there. It was his brother. “Oh, hey Cas. Uh, Samandriel isn’t here right now so…” His voice trailed off.

Cas smiled, “I’m actually here to see you, Dean. If that’s alright?”

Dean nodded quickly, “Uh yeah, of course. Come in.” Cas smiled again and walked into the small apartment, fiddling with the ends of his coat sleeves.

“So, uh, Dean, I just came here to ask you something.” Dean has never seen Cas this nervous before. Cas took another breath and started talking before Dean could say anything. “Would you go out to dinner with me? Like a date?” Cas rushed out the last part of his sentence that Dean almost didn’t understand it. Dean opened his mouth to answer but Cas was already talking again.

“I mean I know I’m older than you by a few years and you are living with Samandriel and I don’t want you to think that I’m only asking you out because you are younger and attractive, well you are, but that isn’t the reason I’m asking you out. You are smart, caring, and even more than I probably deserve.” Cas trialed off his ramblings and blushed.

Dean smirked, “Wow, Cas, you really know how to charm a guy.” He laughed softly, “But yes, I would love to go to dinner with you.” Cas’ face lit up and he grinned, “Is Friday good with you? I know it’s a little soon, but I’ve been dying to go on a date with you.”

“Friday is perfect. On one condition though, I get to pay.”

Cas frowned slightly, “Dean, I don’t mind paying, you should save your money.”

Dean shook his head, “Cas, you pay my rent, you bought most of my books, and you bought me dinner before. Let me at least pay for this.”

Cas sighed, “Fine, only this once.” He smiled and gave Dean a kiss on the cheek.

Dean smiled softly and asked, “So.. do you want to stay and watch this documentary with me? I have no idea what it’s about though.” Cas laughed and nodded, “I would love to, Dean.”

 

Samandriel found them later that night asleep and cuddling as much as two grown men could on a small couch. He smiled, he shook his head as he shut off the tv and quietly left the room.


End file.
